


[podfic] Faux Pas

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave pods [19]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accents, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Consensual Kink, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Français | French, Language Kink, Light BDSM, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, domme widowmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Widowmaker has no idea that Tracer speaks French, and Lena is having far too much fun listening to Amélie to let on, until that line between battlefield and domestic got a bit…blurry.01:18:04 :: Written byBzarcher.





	[podfic] Faux Pas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Faux Pas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151262) by [bzarcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/fp) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/vz8g4juhim0bhww/AAD85s86IIcMzZUBsjRG7w64a?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/vz8g4juhim0bhww/AAD85s86IIcMzZUBsjRG7w64a?dl=0) \- [m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/f1b28gx1v78m1nc/%5BOW%5D%20Faux%20Pas.m4b?dl=0))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “accents” game of my NENS challenge.  
Thanks to Bzarcher for giving me permission to podfic their work! Also, some of the lines were changed (Widowmaker’s lines in the first chapter were translated into French, and a few words were changed in the rest of her French lines. Because I’m so not used to dirty talk in French, I have to personnalize them -.-)

 

 

 


End file.
